


Birthday

by emma_ockham



Series: Lord Marbury Theatrical Muse [2]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: Aristocracy, Bathtubs, Birthday, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 06:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emma_ockham/pseuds/emma_ockham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lord John Marbury birthday drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday

John lets himself down in a luxurious bathtub that - for the occasion - is placed on the expansive terrace at the backside of his English manor, and is filled to the brim with gloriously hot water.  
The birds in his parklike garden go on about their business, unperturbed.

Lord Marbury ceremoniously raises his glass of Lagavulin.  
"To me. That I may live long and relish life!"

The butler stands, unstirred, near his master's head. "That you may live long, your lordship," he drones, staring in the distance.

"Hmm," John mutters. 

He wonders if maybe next year he should invite a few people to join his annual bath.


End file.
